


i'm right here

by changjins



Series: the cure of heartbreak [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, seo changbin is the best boy ever, soft, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changjins/pseuds/changjins
Summary: Hyunjin was very stupid because he never realized that as much as he was in love with his best friend, his best friend was also in love with him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: the cure of heartbreak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197380
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	i'm right here

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of [heartbreak boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858961)
> 
> i hope this is good enough to cure changbin's and hyunjin's broken hearts hehe
> 
> sorry for any possible mistakes

Hyunjin looked through the album he made with Changbin. Thanks to Hyunjin’s love for taking pictures, they started piling up so many pictures of each other that they decided to make an album with them. As for now, they had 4 albums full of pictures, each including the photos taken in a year in them. There were pictures of them together, there were pictures of Changbin taken by Hyunjin, and there were pictures of Hyunjin, taken by Changbin. Even though Hyunjin was the one in love with taking pictures, Changbin always insisted on taking photos of him, using the same excuse of ‘ _ but you look like an angel and I want to capture you here with your halo’.  _

Hyunjin was so many things but most of all, he was a stupid when it came to love. Until today, he thought love meant going on dates, kissing at the top of a mountain while the sun sets, giving and receiving gifts on Valentines Day. He was so stupid for thinking that. 

As someone who was so obsessed with watching those nauseatingly sweet dramas and crying over the kisses the people shared in it, he thought he knew the meaning of love. But of course, he was so stupid that he didn't. 

If it wasn't for Jisung calling him out on “being so blind that you can't see the love you want right in front of your eyes”, Hyunjin knew that he would never  _ ever _ realize what he was unaware of all these years. 

Hyunjin’s mind was a mess. He liked to think about every single thing that people said to him, every single possibility that can happen any time and day. So he kept some stuff at the very basics of it. Or else he would go crazy. 

He forced himself to think simply for the sake of his sanity. If he had a stomach ache, he would keep it as that. So that he would not make himself believe he was gonna die of an impossible to cure disease. Or if he had a headache, he would think of it as that, trying not to freak out over the possibility of him having an internal issue going on inside his head that will not let him wake up the very next day. 

So that was exactly what he did whenever he felt this indescribable, overwhelming love that he felt all through his body when he was with Changbin. He kept thinking that it was just what it was. A normal amount of love that is felt towards a best friend. Nothing more. 

He was very, very wrong. 

When he didn't let himself think about Changbin as anything more than just a best friend, he thought that was exactly what he was supposed to do. Because he didn't know much about love back then. 

After he finally grabbed a piece of information about love, he started searching for it. Going on dates with some boys who were apparently interested in his looks or whatever they found appealing. Nothing felt wrong when he didn't feel the same feelings he felt around Changbin because  _ Changbin was his best friend and of course best friends should feel different than other people.  _

  
  


Hyunjin stopped seeing people for the past few months now. Leaving himself in the hands of life when it came to love so he was emotionally stable for the present. Or was. Until Jisung told him stuff that made him analyze every moment he shared with Changbin since they met and the result was not what he expected. 

When Jisung implied the person Hyunjin was looking for was very  _ very _ close, he knew who he was referring to. Surprisingly his brain decided to work pretty fast at that moment. But  _ oh _ if he didn't wish for it to not. 

No. Don't get him wrong. The possibility of Changbin being  _ the one _ for him was not bad. It was actually the best thing that could happen to Hyunjin but still, it was an unfamiliar feeling. 

Had Changbin always been the one? 

Ordinary people would most likely use their brain and look into their feelings and thoughts for finding the answer to this kind of question. But it was Hyunjin. And he was definitely not one of those ordinary people. 

So that was what brought him to this moment. After looking over all the albums and realizing  _ stuff,  _ he wanted to verify the accuracy of his realizations. That was what fueled him to run to Changbin’s house. Now, he was in Changbin’s room, sitting on his bed with crossed legs and headphones around his head. Changbin was already used to his stupid antics by now so he didn't question much when Hyunjin requested him to ignore his existence and study  _ while he was watching him with extreme attention.  _

What Hyunjin was doing was finding an answer to that very question. By listening to all the songs he put on the playlist he made that morning which included all the love songs he knew of. 

He was listening to them one by one, paying attention to the lyrics and trying to imagine himself saying all those romantic stuff to Changbin. He tried to see if he felt the depth of the words of love when he looked at Changbin. He tried to imagine how he would feel if Changbin sang those songs to him. He tried to imagine if he would dance to these songs, feeling every single word,  _ with Changbin.  _

It had been 3 hours since he started this experiment of his and well, his hard work was paying off. 

By the time he stopped the music on his phone and took off his headphones, Changbin was already napping on his desk in a very uncomfortable position. Hyunjin’s heart ached for him for being in that situation because of him. 

Changbin never denied whatever Hyunjin asked him to. Never made Hyunjin feel bad for stupid stuff he did everytime they were together. He never asked Hyunjin to shut up whenever he talked for hours on hours. He never let his hand go even though he didn't like sweaty hands but he never  _ never _ let Hyunjin know about it because he knew Hyunjin’s hands were always sweaty but he still wanted to hold it anyways. 

Hyunjin was very stupid because he never realized that as much as he was in love with his best friend, his best friend was also in love  _ with him.  _

Hyunjin didn't know what was going on in his head when he always caught Changbin looking at him lovingly even when he was being his dramatic self and embarrassing him. He didn't know what stupid excuse his mind gave him when Changbin kept looking at his lips whenever he wetted them out of habit. He didn't know why he didn't suspect a thing when he told Changbin that he made a boyfriend, all he gave him was a dry  _ congratulations _ . He was stupid as hell because Changbin always screamed his victory yells even when Hyunjin managed to throw the paper ball he did right into the trashcan. 

Even though Hyunjin wanted to run to the other end of the world and slap himself eight million times while being eaten by killer sharks in an ocean, he decided not to waste more of his time with the possible  _ love of his life.  _

He slowly got up from bed and sat on the floor right next to Changbin’s chair. “Hyung, wake up.” he whispered while poking Changbin's leg. Hyunjin watched Changbin opening his eyes slowly and trying to focus his eyes while looking at him. He looked so adorable with his puffy face and messy hair. Right side of his face red from laying on the table and with the drool that started to dry next to his lips. 

Hyunjin smiled sweetly at the view before his eyes. Still cursing at himself in his head for not realizing the fact that the person he kept on searching for was right before him. 

With the additional knowledge he got from his previous experiment, Hyunjin looked at Changbin with the hearts in his eyes, following his every move. 

“What’s with that look,” Changbin asked with his hoarse voice, “are you in love with me or something?” he let out a short laugh. 

This was another thing Hyunjin wanted to slap himself for. This was a question Changbin always asked him whenever Hyunjin did something so loving out of the ordinary. Before, Hyunjin thought it was one of those stupid jokes of Changbin that he did just to annoy Hyunjin. So Hyunjin always scoffed at his question, adding a  _ never _ to it. 

How stupid he was. 

Changbin probably waited for a tiny sparkle of hope after that question. Maybe for Hyunjin to blush, maybe Hyunjin to nod or do anything. Literally anything that would pave a way for him to walk towards Hyunjin, towards his dream of having Hyunjin as more than a friend, maybe. 

Hyunjin had never given him that, though. So this time, he was gonna give that sparkle of hope to his best friend. Or even better, he would put his dream into the palms of his hands and finally make him truly happy about this.

Hyunjin nodded while not breaking their eye contact, a big smile adorning his face with the slight blush on his cheeks. “Yes I am, hyung. What are you gonna do about it?” 

Saying Changbin was dumbstruck was an understatement. His small eyes were getting bigger by the second, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, nothing audible was coming out. He kept malfunctioning for a while, finally ending up laughing. 

“Yah! Don't joke like that.” He said, thinking that it was just a joke. Hyunjin didn't blame him for not believing his words. Having a stupid friend as him would make it hard to believe the stuff coming out of their mouth so Hyunjin repeated. 

“I didn't say it was a joke though, hyung. I am completely absolutely a hundred and one percent serious.” said Hyunjin. Replacing the smile on his face with a serious look to convince Changbin that he was indeed serious. 

Changbin looked at him for a few seconds before hitting his own cheek two or three times and added, “I must be still sleeping. Wait let me wake up.” 

Hyunjin giggled and took Changbin’s hands between his. Looking up to him with that loving eyes again, trying to show how much he loved him. “Do you want me to kiss you to make you believe? I will gladly do it if that's what you want.” Hyunjin's eyes dropped to Changbin's plump lips like he was trying to prove his point. 

Changbin abruptly stood up from his chair, looking like he was slapped with a fish. “What happened to you while I was studying? Are you okay? Did you hurt your head?” 

Hyunjin also stood up from the place he was sitting, patting his pants to shake off the imaginary dusts on it. He came to stand right in front of Changbin, looking down at his eyes while still smiling. 

“Not gonna lie, hyung. My head hurt pretty bad while trying to understand where everything went wrong for me to realize that you were  _ right here.  _ It hurt when I realized it was all because of me that neither you or me had that cute high-school love story that I really like to listen to from my friends. It hurt when it was someone else that made me realize how much you  _ loved _ me when I was supposed to be your best friend, who was supposed to know you better than anyone else. It hurt realizing that you could have been happier with me all this time if only I could see what the look in your eyes meant whenever you looked at me. So I'm sorry hyung. I don't know if I really deserve to have the chance to own your heart after everything I put you through, but I really want that hyung. Let me make up for the times we lost searching for nothing better than what we could have. What do you say?” 

Hyunjin felt his heart beating so fast in his chest. He knew that his hyung would never hurt him but after all the times he hurt him, it wouldn't be so surprising to finally pay for all those times. 

Changbin smiled softly at Hyunjin, giggling before saying, “Our Hyunjin got better at words, huh? That was the first time I heard you speak completely correctly. It feels like yesterday that you forgot to spell  _ refrigerator.” _

Hyunjin chuckled at Changbin for bringing up the thing that happened  _ literally  _ yesterday. No matter how serious the situation is, Changbin saw that Hyunjin was nervous and tried to ease his nerves. Hyunjin was really, really,  _ really _ stupid to not see that Changbin the best person he could ever have in his life sooner. He lightly punched Changbin's tummy, receiving a soft laugh. “I am serious hyung, say something.”

Changbin smiled up to Hyunjin, his eyes shining brightly with the love he felt in his heart towards the beautiful boy before him. “I don't think you did anything bad, Hyunjinnie. You were just doing whatever your heart wanted, or whatever you thought your heart wanted. That's exactly what I wished you to do. And now, here you are, still following your heart but this time it led you to me. And you know, I have waited so long for your heart to come to me. Waiting for you to realize that I am  _ right here  _ when you need me. This happened so sudden but not that I am complaining, you know.” 

They both laughed without taking their eyes off of each other. Hyunjin was about to lose to gravity and just drop his lips on his hyung’s but out of respect, he waited. For Changbin to finish talking.

When Changbin took a short breath to speak, Hyunjin waited. It took approximately 0.5 seconds for Changbin to give up and say, “Whatever. Just kiss me already.” Changbin said, closing his eyes. 

And that was exactly what Hyunjin did. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who read this! special thanks to the people who commented on the first part to ask for a second one! 
> 
> thank you thank you! have a good day/night!


End file.
